1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for manufacturing a die-cast product.
2. Description of Related Art
Various die-cast products, which have a cast hole and are manufactured by die-casting, are previously known. For example, such a die-cast product can be produced as follows. First, a hydraulic cylinder is driven to insert a core pin in a die arrangement and thereby to place the core pin in a cavity of the die arrangement. Thereafter, a molten material is filled into the cavity to produce the die-cast product. Then, the hydraulic cylinder is driven to retract the core pin away from the cavity, and the die-cast product is removed from the die arrangement.
In the above case, when the core pin is inserted into the cavity, the core pin could collide with the die arrangement due to, for example, occurrence of a deviation of a central axis of the core pin. When the drive force is kept applied to the core pin to drive the core pin in the inserting direction upon the collision of the core pin with the die arrangement, the die arrangement can be damaged. Particularly, in a case where a plurality of cavity inserts, through which the core pin is inserted, is placed in the die arrangement along the central axis of the core pin, the core pin can be easily collide with the cavity inserts, causing a high incidence of damage of the cavity inserts which have a relatively low strength. Such damage of the die arrangement reduces the productivity of the die-cast product.